The Tale of Coalleg: Darkest Beginnings
by RegularHaloPeeps
Summary: Another self insert. -o-' the story of our heroin Coalleg, up until she finds the Clans and joins them. no real mention of any warrior cats till later. Chap 2 up!Reviews help! So dose followers. just saying.
1. Chapter 1

__**The Tale of Coalleg  
**

**Dark Beginings  
**

**Book One: Finding hope**_  
_**Hi :D**

* * *

_She's out there staring at me again._ I was sitting at the dining room table, doing my home work, when I saw the blue colored cat with a sparkle in her fur outside the door again, a white one near by.

_I don't understand why you are so interested in this twoleg, Bluestar!_ a female voice popped inside my head, _It's not like she's the one connected to the prophecy or anything._

_She has to be._ it was a deeper female voice now, one with more authority, which became even deeper as she repeated the prophecy.

_A warrior from another land_

_With hair laced with golden strands_

_With a power that she has _

_And yet to master_

_She shall save us all_

_From the upcoming disaster._

She opened her eyes, finishing the prophecy, then turning to her 'sister', the one she calls, Snowfur, _she has to be it, Snowfur. Can you not sense the power she welds?_ she hissed at her sister, her neck fur rising, _I have sent Lionheart and Firestar this way. None of the other twolegs can see us. She can. She watched them, observed them, and admired them. Never once tried to approach them, or hurt them._

_Fine._ Snowfur huffed back, _I'm going back to Starclan, are you coming?_ she asked, already starting to fade.

_Give me a minute. _Bluestar said quickly to her sister, then turned to face me, fading fast. _May Starclan light your path, Coalleg._

I cocked my head at the cat, wondering what her words meant, when my body was filled with excruciating pain, "Ah!" I screamed the pain flowing through me, and I blacked out, quickly falling on the floor limp.

* * *

"This way, little one." the she-cat mumbled sleepily into my fur, her wet nose poking me in the back, urging me closer to a warm, sweet, smell. I latched on to the sweet smells source and begin to suckle.

"Silversong," A tom had wondered over, talking to the she-cat I was suckling on, "We need to talk."

"About what, Lavastar?"

"In private." I could feel it as his eyes trained on me.

"Oh, for Starclan's sake!" she exclaimed, "Coalkit is less than four sunrises old, you really think she can hear us, let alone will remember this?" _What are they talking about? Where am I? What's going on? _I struggled to open my eyes, see what was going on.

After several moments of struggle I managed to open my eyes, only to close them again quickly. _Ah! Okay, that's bright._ I slowly opened my eyes again, so I could get used to the light.

I was in a small hallow underground cave, light streaming in from a ramp leading up to the ground. My mother had a shimmering silver pelt with icy blue eyes, which where staring at me, flabbergasted. The tom in the room was red with darker flacks of gold and ginger in his fur and just looked at Silversong, "See?"

* * *

_**I sorta wanted to do this for awile, but never got around to it. I will try to update every week, as well as answer any question you might have.  
**_


	2. camp guide

**part twooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

* * *

"Silversong," I squeaked, "What is wrong?" My mother was protectively curved around me, as if shielding me from any cat that came close.

It had been three moons since the 'incident', as the other acts call it, with my mother and Lavastar. There had been a clan gathering after and then the clan went from loving the little cat that is me, to staying as far away as possible. It seemed as if my mother was the only one that still loved me, and even she had changed from a normal mom to a cat who was extra protective. Especially from the other kit's moms.

Like the time the brown tom, Thistlekit, and the white she-cat, Moonkit. As soon as their mom, a pale cat named Sandsmoke, saw us she gasped, running forward and pulling her two kits close, giving me a dirty look. Later that day I had asked my mother about it, but she simply gave me a wary smile and said ,'I'll tell you when your older.'

"Nothing dear," my mother's voice snapped me from my thoughts, "say, your three moons old now. I'd say its well past due for you to explore the camp, just don't get under any warrior's paws and bring me back a mouse." I nodded and ran out the door excitedly.

The camp was not a pretty site to see, just a few ferns covering the entrances to a few caves all of the ferns being a lifeless brown on the black sloped hill. I decided I was going to go over to the nearest den and work my way around the camp.

"Well Hello there kit," said a cheery old tom, who's pelt was the color of the ferns outside "Silversong finally letn' you explore the place, eh?" I nodded, "Well welcome to the elders den! I'm Mudleaf" he said pointing to himself, "that's Nightshadow," he said jestiring to a grumpy looking black she-cat, "and that's Cardinalnest." he finished, pointing to a reddish tom, "He used to be the deputy."

I stared in aw, "you used to be deputy? Why did you quit?"

"Got to old." he grunted, leavening it at that. _Okay… that was rude _I scowled, starting to look annoyed.

The hole rooms vibe went from peaceful to panic as soon as my face changed, "Sweaty," Mudleaf said slowly, trying to calm me, "maybe you should go see what's in the other dens now."

kit instincts overriding my anger, I jumped at the idea. Racing over to the next den, I durst threw the entrance, tripping over a cat in the process, "Hey! Watch where your going." a cat grumbled, gathering whatever I caused them to drop.

"Sorry!" I said reaching down to help, "Are these…" I sniffed one of the black things the brown and black tabby tom had dropped, "Poppy seeds?"

"Well, well, well. The kits not clueless." he said gathering the last of the poppy seeds in a leaf, "Names Morningsong by the way, I'm the medicine cat around here. That's my apprentice, Tailmarrow," he pointed to a pinkish she cat, "Come to us if you need anything." I nodded and raced over to the next den, one in the middle of the clearing.

It was a small den, only one nest, "having fun, little one?" a tom's voice sounded behind me.

"Lavastar!" I gasped, ducking my head down "I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

The red, orange, and gold tom laughed, "No need for excuses, but you should get to exploring the rest of the camp, it will rain soon."

I nodded running off to the next den, and immediately smacking into my father, Boldernose, a black tom with gray spots, that visits me often, "I see, your mother is letting you explore. Mousebrain." he quietly cursed my mother, "She should not have let you out here, she knows how the clan feels about this." He quickly noted my questioning look and told me to run off. I sighed and headed for the final den.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little monster." A sneering voice hit me as soon as I come in the den, a black cat with silver flecs, "I, Darkpaw, cant believe the, tiny, hideous," each word sent me further into a deep pit of anger, "little, murderer is here." I begain flexing my claws on the ground as he walked in circles around me, "I even herd you killed what was to be your own brother and sister still in the womb."

"You peace of fox dung!" I yelled, darting forward, yanking him up in the air, and sending him crashing down with both of my paws. He tried to crawl away but I grabbed him by the scruff and shook him as hard as I could. Untill I saw the golden pelted Sunpaw staring, horrified at Darkpaw's limp body in my jaws.

"What did you do!" she yelled running off to get Morningsong.

I stopped, confused, and laid down Darkpaws body, to assess the damage I had done, not that it could be much. I was just a kit.

But I was wrong. I had torn out a chunk from the back of his neck and cut deep into the skin on his back and stomach. I backed away, horrified, realization setting in as he took his final breaths, _What? How?_

I turned an ran. That was all I could do.

I, had just killed a cat.

* * *

**spottedfire-star : working on the porophecy.** **thought about it, but yea, I guess I did make Bluestar a stalker XD**

**PLZZZZZ REVIEW!  
**


End file.
